The Rich Families of Cocoon
by Magically Unknown
Summary: AU, The world had four important families that, without, will be, well, the world without four rich families. Find out what happens to the families' children as they're in college. Age change, pairing TBA. Rated T for scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Author's Note: **I originally planned it to be shorter (in Word, it's five pages long, so...) but since it's this, then it's this! I don't know what pairing I should decide on, so until then, pairing's TBA. Enjoy, please. :)

Hope Estheim. Son of the CEO of the Estheim Fashion Co. His future seemed pretty organized if you thought about it. Since he was the only child, he was the one to continue on with his mom's fashion business.

It wasn't like his father didn't do anything. His father was the CEO of the Estheim Medical Corp., and he was the one to inherit all of his deceased parents' money, since his brothers and sister were unreliable. Most of the Estheim's money were from his grandparents.

Now, Hope was nineteen. His mother was always telling him that someday, all of the business will be his to keep.

"But, mom..."

"Your mother's right, Hope. I trust you're responsible enough to handle this?"

"Yes, dad." Hope looked down at his plate. It was steak and mashed potatoes for dinner, accompanied with vegetables.

Bartholomew smiled at his son, before taking a bite of the steak. "Nora, how was work today?"

Nora looked up, and simply replied, "work was fine. We're working on new designs. Would you like to look?"

"Of course, dear. But I'm sure your designs are beautiful. Just like you."

Hope hurried to eat the last remaining pieces of his steak so he could be excused from the dining room and outside.

"Be careful, dear. You'll choke."

Hope nodded, swallowing the steak pieces. It wasn't that his mother was a bad cook, it was just that he had to leave; he was in a group (that his friends made) that had an important meeting about a rival group.

The easiest way to describe this group rivalry is about what their rival did to them. Snow Villiers was the main reason this group was formed, and he did foolish things to them that they hated him.

"May I be excused?" Hope asked, wiping his mouth.

"Yes, you may. But, before you go, your teacher called. He said you haven't been in school for a while now. You will explain this by the time you return." And with that, Hope left.

Nora sighed as she watched her son leave, "what will we do with him?"

Bartholomew shrugged, "he's having hard time adjusting to his new school. Let's just wait."

xxxxx

Hope walked down the stairs, seeing his fellow group members.

The group headquarters was paid by the group, with help from their parents. Its floors were marble, there was a brown wooden long table with thirteen brown tall chairs. Under the chairs and table was a red carpet, and above them was two chandeliers. There were offices (Hope owned one of them) that had desks, chairs, bookcases, carpets, lamps, and computers. Any other necessary accessory was up to the owner. Hope's desk had a family portrait, and a few of his favorite things.

"There you are, Estheim," the group leader said, grinning at him. "You arrived on time."

"Thanks, Hunter. Saved me time asking one of us about what the hell you're talking about." Hope sat on one of the brown tall chairs.

"Well, let's start." Hunter was standing at a blackboard, chalk in hand. "The Villiers have a powerful ally with them now. Even if it's unknown, there's a badass in the family."

Hope, as are the others, was curious about who it was. "How?"

"Snow's dating their daughter. Right now, no one is showing (us) any clue about who it is. But, as far as I heard, she's willing to protect Snow with as much power she has."

Hope groaned. It was supposed to be only the Villiers, not another family. Great.

"That's why I'm thinking about us having a volunteer spy. You know, one that pretends to have 'forgiven' Snow and against us." When the group members chatted about it and then agreed, he continue on, "raise your hand if you want to volunteer."

Hope raised his hand, standing up. "I volunteer."

He wanted to know _who_ the family was. If it really meant that they were protecting Snow with all they could, then they're added to the list.

"Great. You start tomorrow."

xxxxx

Hope returned at midnight, knowing his parents were already asleep.

Tomorrow, he was their spy. And he would get his revenge for what Snow did to him. It would surely be a great day, may that day come.

xxxxx

Hope had woken up, ate, took a bath, dressed up, drove to school, did classes, socialized with friends, and now, it was lunchtime. Snow was talking loudly while he was sitting at table C, his group's table. There, he saw a petite girl with pink hair, and he immediately knew who it was.

"The Farron family," he whispered, while he watched another pink-haired girl get the younger-looking one and drag her away from the table. Lucky for him, they were near his table, and he could hear VERY clear.

"Serah. You _possibly_ can't tell me you're in love with an idiot and his group of school military resistance."

"But, sis, I love him. He's so...sexy."

The older woman didn't seem pleased with her answer. "I'd rather die than hear the fact that you're marrying _him _someday."

"Éclair. Will you stop being so protective?"

"I'm just trying to make you realize that Snow isn't the best choice of a boyfriend. You have ten days to decide whether you truly love him or not."

Snow also stood up and walked to the sisters, "having a sister-conference? Anyways, Light, don't you want to join us?"

"Join what? Some dumb group of yours? Leave me out of it."

'Weird,' Hope thought, 'her sister called her Éclair, but Snow called her Light. Oh, I'm such an idiot. It's her nickname!'

Snow nodded, and looked at Hope. Of _all_ people. "Hey there, Estheim!" He was very oblivious of their little group, though he was getting hints. Small hints.

"Uh, hi, Snow." He probably looked uneasy, but he was a spy, and he had to act like he forgave him.

"How's it been, uh... Hope, right?" Snow was grinning like an idiot right now, but he probably didn't notice.

"Yeah. And it's been fine, thanks for asking."

Snow was the son of the Sentinels group leader, which was the richest group worldwide. His father was also the CEO of the Villiers Law Enforcement. Though his knowledge seemed pretty low, it was said that, in the entrance exams, he was in second place.

Hope doubted that he was smart, but then again, it could all just be an act.

"You know, my dad said that he's going to a meeting with your dad about needing medical stuff. I thought maybe I should tell you!"

"I heard," he said with a smile. He glanced at the two sisters, who were still talking to each other, possibly a different topic.

There was nothing bad about the Farrons, it was just that they were the most powerful family in all of the families, including his, of course.

Éclair Farron, the oldest of the Farron sisters, and the most scariest of all Farron family members. Though Hope knew nothing of the Farron family, he knew that she was engaged to Cid Raines, and that was not because of their family. Well, fifty-percent of it is natural love. Or so they're told.

Serah Farron, the youngest, and the nicest girl you can meet. But, there was a rumor that, if you get on her nerves, she was as scary as her sister. Has very good reputation, and is a cheerful person.

"Oh my God!" Some girl squealed from a table when a tall man with black hair was visible. "It's...it's..."

_Cid Raines._

Cid walked, wearing the black school uniform (custom-made uniform, others were white) with color-matching polished shoes.

Raines? Raines was an important asset to the ruling families, though a bit curious whether it was in the good side or the bad. Raines handled supplies for both sides, anyways. This family didn't always go out except for Cid, so no one knew if he was an only child or an older/younger brother.

"Lightning," he said, walking to the older Farron. "How's it been?" He asked with a kiss on the lips, which was pretty normal for a couple.

"It's been pretty fine. What about you?"

Serah and Snow had obviously left the two, Serah giggling and resting her head on Snow's arm (she couldn't reach his shoulder).

Hope groaned at all the information he had just learned. Much more than learning about numbers and reading books. He needed a nap before lunchtime ended. He stood up from his seat, hand on head, and passed the couple with closed eyes.

-Switch POV-

"Are you friends with Hope Estheim?" Cid asked Lightning, looking at the disappearing male.

"No. I don't think we know each other to the point where I call him a friend."

"Hm. Well, his family is very successful. If you weren't engaged, maybe you'd be hisfiancée

by now."

Lightning looked uncomfortable for a bit, "Raines, I don't know if I could stand being engaged for any longer. People give me special treatment, since I'm 'marrying a hot sexy man'. I hate attention, and you know that."

"We can't stop it. I tried to talk my parents out of it yesterday, and they weren't at all pleased. They...advanced our wedding to three months."

"This isn't right, Raines."

"Please, call me by my name. You make it sound like we're military personnel."

"You're _school_ military personnel. Honestly, though this school's pretty big, they didn't have to go that far as to making two branches for it."

"One branch can't guard most school rooms every single day, and people sneak in school at night. So, the other fills the night just in case a student wants to sneak in and get answers from the teacher's table."

"Probably," was her simple reply.

"Our subject has changed from Estheim to school military. Lightning—"

"Call me Light, Cid."

"Alright. Light, what do you think would happen if we weren't getting married?"

"Hope's not my type. I think he grew up spoiled." Lightning replied, knowing Cid's going to mention Hope somewhere alongside the lines.

"Hope seems to hate Snow," Cid added.

"Everyone can get annoyed by Snow. Duh."

Cid smiled at her, "most girls find him handsome."

"They only went to this school to find hot guys. They're not here for learning. That's why." Lightning was obviously finding a reason for Snow being annoying.

"Are you saying your baby sister is stupid because she likes him?"

Lightning glared at him, "no. She just...has a bad choice of men. What about you? Even though we're engaged (which is only for our family), you probably like someone."

Cid smiled. _I'm looking at her_. He cleared his throat and looked away, "no. I don't find any girl here attractive."

"Any _guy_?"

"I'm not gay, Farron. Are you?"

Lightning snorted, "why would I be? Sure, I'm not the most feminine woman out there, but that doesn't mean I'm gay or attracted to women."

"Of course, you aren't. Though I know you pretend, I know you like a guy who has abs."

Lightning blushed for a long moment, before returning to her original self, "I only said I want them to be fit. Not because they have abs. Are you saying I'm attracted to _Snow_ now? First, girls, now, Snow! You sure know subjects, Raines."

Cid shrugged. "You never know who you could fall for, Lightning." He paused for a moment, "and it seems we forgot to call ourselves by our desired name or nickname. Doesn't matter. Habit, I guess."

Before Lightning could talk or open her mouth, there was a loud squeal, obviously by ALL of the girls of this school.

"Oh my God! Serah's SO lucky!"

Lightning, without hesitation, went off to find out what was happening.

"What the hell?_"_

**End of Chapter One.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Unfortunate

Everything for Hope seemed to slow down.

Not only did he tripped because of a huge rock (thanks to the fact he closed his eyes) that you could sit on until you couldn't stand it at the backyard of the school, but the younger Farron was standing _beside_ it, chattering with her friends about Snow, the most popular topic in her mind.

"And he was like—"

Hope tripped on the said rock, letting his eyes closed as he knew his unfortunate face was going to hit the ground—the grassy ground.

But, he fell on something softer (than the floor), and he heard a loud squeal and one gasp from the 'floor'. He opened his eyes, to be locking gazes with _Serah Farron, and kissing her._

"What the hell?" An obviously enraged voice took him off of her sister's body (with only a hand, it seemed), and then was attempting to choke him, had not it been for two hands stopping her from murdering a student.

"That...that was my first kiss!" Serah sobbed, hand on her lips.

"Who do _you_ think you are?" Lightning demanded, glaring at Hope.

"I...didn't mean to!" Hope tried to defend himself. Though he didn't know why, but this woman's glare could kill him any minute.

Lightning's eyes narrowed, just before he felt one punch on his face, and then another, knocking him out cold.

"Serves you right!" Serah was the one who punched him first, obviously mad as hell at having her first kiss (which she tried to not have until Snow decided to have it) taken by a man she never knew.

Lightning looked at the unconscious body, before hesitating, "Serah, since Hope _did_ take your first kiss, you should marry him."

Serah looked like she saw something so shocking it left her shocked for the first ten minutes. "Uh, no way! I'm not marrying him! Give him to someone else!"

Lightning smirked, "tomorrow you'll be engaged."

Serah pouted, "you're making me marry him?"

"You know I'm joking, right?"

"Oh!" Serah looked like she felt stupid.

"You won't be marrying anyone until you graduate, Serah. Like our parents would let you."

"But...you're getting married in three months!"

Lightning shrugged, "I don't get it myself. But I will be finishing college even when I'm married. Money's being put to use here, and I'm not going to let my parents' hard work be put to waste. Or, my grandparent's parents."

"Yeah. Sis, I heard from dad we're losing money." Serah's voice had a hint of panic.

"That's why me and Cid are forced to wed. I understand, he understands, we all do."

Cid nodded, "but, you can break the engagement off whenever you wish to, I don't want to give you stress."

"I'll only disappoint my parents if I broke it off," she replied, sighing. "At least this guy doesn't have a problem." Lightning looked down at Hope, who would probably have a black-eye when he wakes up.

Snow came out of nowhere, "you know, this college seems more like we're in high school—woah. What happened to the Estheim guy?" He lifted Hope up, looking at him, "his parents aren't gonna be happy with this."

"So? He kissed Serah. And I was only defending my little sister."

"He did?" Snow grinned at him, "he has guts to handle the Farron fury."

"Stop making our last name sound like it's a threat to the human population."

"But, it is!" Snow shut his mouth for insisting further when Lightning shot him a glare.

"Anyways, why are you not beating him up as well for kissing your girlfriend?"

"I'm not the person who would beat up someone for something like that. I'm everybody's hero, Light, and I can't hurt a civilian."

Lightning looked at Serah in disbelief, as if saying, '_please tell me you're joking._'

Serah shook her head, and turned to look at Snow, who had Hope on his shoulder. "Where are you taking him?"

"To the clinic. I had experienced this feeling before (thanks to your sister), and I feel bad for him."

Snow ran to the clinic, saying "excuse me" to the students if they were in his way.

Serah giggled, "he's so powerful. He could carry me anywhere, and climb two long ladders! What a perfect hero."

Lightning groaned, she's going to have to listen to compliments of Snow for a _very_ long time.

*Switch POV*

Hope groaned, feeling like hell was on his face.

"Don't worry, we'll have your face fresh for class." Snow looked at the clock. "Hey, what's X and two I's?"

"Twelve..."

"Alright!" Snow seemed to be counting time, "we have thirty minutes before classes begin. You're eighteen, right? Same age as Serah! You on Class 3-B?"

Hope nodded slowly, groaning again at the thought of the woman Snow just mentioned.

"Yeah, we have thirty minutes."

They were already at the clinic, and there was the guy nurse (who girls just faint or fake a fall to see) asking what was wrong.

"The Farron fury," was all Snow said, and it seemed like he knew the nurse knew it.

"Oh. Well, let the kid lie down on this bed," he patted the bed at the middle, and Snow did as told.

"That's strike one, kid. Even I, her sister's beloved boyfriend, can't seem to avoid the beast in her, and Serah." Snow was talking to Hope, who was barely keeping up with the conversation.

"Sure..."

"If you get three strikes, you might not want to sleep every night, knowing a certain monster's lurking, waiting for a chance to kill you. That'll be on the headlines! 'Lightning Farron murders Hope Estheim!'"

There were faint footsteps heard from the left side of the bed, before a deep voice was heard. "You must be Hope Estheim. I humbly apologize for Light's behavior earlier, she _could_ get out of control at some point, but she isn't normally like that. She knows when she's about to go out of the line."

"And...you are?"

"General Cid Raines of the Guardian Corps. Or, as most know, the school military. Lightning's fiancé."

"Poor you," was his reply before he passed out again.

xxxxx

Hope's parents were not the most happiest parents there were when he arrived home with a face that pretty much could only be described as hell.

"I do not care whether my son accidentally kissed _your_ daughter! You better teach your eldest 'daughter' manners, before I take matters into my own hands." Bartholomew was yelling at the phone, and it was obvious that he was talking to the head of the Farron family.

Nora was pretty much trying to calm her husband down once the call ended, his father pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hope was clearly relieved that he was safe from them, but he was embarrassed that he didn't act like a _man_ in this current situation. But seriously, how can you, a man, punch a woman's face? He'd be labeled gay and labeled dead.

"Hope, are you okay?" His mother asked in a gentle tone, hand on her son's shoulder.

"Yeah." He smiled at his mom. "Mom?"

"What is it?"

"Never mind."

Bartholomew sighed before turning around, "Hope, why don't you go outside and enjoy the day? You can go back before dinner."

"Really?" His father nodded at him. "Okay. I'll see you guys before dinner." Hope ran outside of the house, only greet a certain blond man's hair showing through the gate.

"Hey, Hope!" Snow called, outside of the tall (when he was standing beside it, it didn't seem to be _that_ tall, compared to when he was fourteen) black gate, waving at the younger man.

Hope opened the gate door, a bit confused as how Snow knew where he lived, and why he came here. "What's up?"

"Heard from Serah that your dad called her dad, so I decided to visit you so that I could tell you that you're in strike two." Wow. News sure travel fast. Well, this was Serah Farron, and this _was_ her boyfriend, so everything made perfect sense.

"Where do you live, anyways?"

"Oh, only a block away." Snow's phone rang, and he quickly answered it. "Babe! Yeah, I'm gonna take you out tonight! Be sure to not tell Lightning, you know how protective she is when it comes to her adorable baby sister dating. Yeah. Uh huh. Oh, yeah, he's here with me. What? No! I can't curse at him! You know why, babe. Yeah, I'll pick you at seven. Bye. Love you to death too!" He hung up.

"Snow, can we hang out?"

"Sure, kid! I've got plenty of time to stay and hang with ya. Where do you want to go?"

"You know that café near here?" Snow nodded, "let's go there."

So, while they walked, Snow filled the awkward silence with stuff about Serah, like how it's so hard to sneak her out without getting caught by Lightning, or how many cameras and alarms are set on their own house for two (the Farron sisters live away from their parents).

"Sounds risky. How did you survive it?" Hope asked, thinking of ways that Lightning could have possibly done to murder Snow.

"Just because she can beat me doesn't necessarily mean that she knocks me out unconscious. Besides, only two people survived her. Me, and Fang."

Fang of the Yun Family, who controls the Yun Weaponry, which makes badass weapons for rightful prices. She...didn't seem like the youngest student there was, but it was said she was just as old as Snow and Lightning. And she was as tough as Lightning, and as endurable as Snow. But she never defeated them in duel, nor did they defeat her.

Mysteriously, though, she writes her name Yun Fang rather than Fang Yun, but people shook it off easily, since her family was from Pulse ("It's not _Pulse_, it's Gran Pulse.") and there were strange people there.

"The unfortunate person _could_ get under their skins, if he pushed further. Lightning's has a short temper, and pretty much telling Fang she looks like the principal can make her plan on killing you. This duo is hell on earth." Snow replied when Hope asked about the two.

"And you haven't been able to do that?"

"Oh, I wouldn't even _dare_. I'm already on Light's 'to-kill' list and I am NOT going to Fang's." Snow seemed to be terrified by the idea. "Let me tell you what they'll do to me if they found a certain person that they hate to death. First, they give the guy a handful of punches and kicks. Second, this is where unconsciousness is involved. Third, 'Farron and Yun Fury' is created, destroying every and any bone there ever is in the victim. Now, the result is everybody's guess."

Hope cringed, and luckily they were at the café. And there was the person they were talking about, talking to the barista.

It was mere coincidence that Fang was here anyways. Seriously.

"Fang! Can't believe you're here today!"

Fang averted her attention from the barista to Snow. "I didn't expect you to be here, either." She looked behind to see Hope, black eye and all, and smirked. "So this is the poor lad who didn't get so lucky. Name's Fang." (Personally, they only knew each other as some kids from rich families, but not face to face.)

Hope blinked, before answering, "Hope Estheim."

Snow asked for a cup of coffee, "hey Hope, what do you want to drink?"

"The original," rolled off his tongue as he told it to the barista, who nodded and went to make his coffee.

After a while, Snow was the first to speak again, "so, how's...?" He didn't hear the person's name, but he was sure Snow said it clearly and loudly.

"Caught a cold while she was outside, playing in the rain. But she'll be fine." Fang replied, sounding casual.

Hope felt like he wasn't part of this conversation, and decided to not butt in.

"Yeah. Cheerful girl like she is, a cold sounds so weak against her personality."

"True. Earlier, I caught her sneaking out of her room just to stay outside. Said she's bored or somethin'."

Fang and Snow continued on their conversation, then, somehow, the topic turned to Lightning.

"Heard he kissed Serah. Sure ain't the best thing he did in his life." Fang chuckled at him.

Hope scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"His days are counted, I think." Snow replied, before patting the younger man on the back, "don't worry, kid. Me and Fang got your back! When Light sees you and tries to murder you, we'll shield all attack—"

"Careful there, big guy. You aren't the best shield he would get," she smirked. "I, for once, don't fall down stupidly when Light punches me near the stomach."

Snow's grin was gone, "you wouldn't understand! Even if she did punch you in a certain area, you wouldn't fall down because it wouldn't hurt for a girl!"

"She destroyed your chances of having kids, didn't she?"

Snow didn't talk until you can hear a muttered, "almost."

Fang's laughter was so loud, you could probably hear it even outside of the café. "This is why women are much more useful than muscular men. There are certain weaknesses men have that you'll doubt you'll find in us."

'_What's so funny about getting punched in the private area? They probably have this challenge going on that I don't want to know._' Hope thought while he took a sip of his coffee.

"So, what do you say, Hope?" Snow suddenly said after Hope thought of many things.

"About what?"

"About our 'how to survive Lightning's punches and kicks' training for you!"

"Listen, kid. The only way you're gonna survive everything in the world is to know how to survive being in a _college_ with her."

"It doesn't even seem like a college. More like a high school!" Snow randomly put in, grinning like an idiot.

Hope looked skeptical, "I doubt I could survive a punch from her. I mean, she clearly knocked me out with one punch, what good would it do if I got into a fight with her?"

"It's not about fighting her, it's about facing every single risk in one person, and surviving it. With negativity like yours, you could doubt anything and everything!"

"Fine. I just hope this will really help me."

Fang stood up from the chair she was sitting at, and said, "why won't it work? With the two who survived every punch or slap from Light being me and Snow, what's to doubt?"

xxxxx

Hope returned before dinner, and smiled when food was just being made.

"Hope. You're home early." Nora said while stirring soup.

"I noticed." Hope grinned at his mom. "Hey, is Dad in a better mood?" He asked, kissing his mom's cheek.

"Yes, he cooled off after a few minutes. Why don't you go to him?"

"I will." Hope walked away, but stopped and turned around when his mom called for him.

"Be careful not to mention the Farrons, okay?"

"I won't." And Hope walked to his parent's room, and talked to Bartholomew until it was dinner time.

xxxxx

It was the next day, and Hope looked MUCH more better than yesterday, but it was obvious he was marked 'beaten'.

"Did you hear? There's a rumor that the Estheim and Farron family are officially enemies."

While he passed a classroom, he saw Snow and Fang. Snow was sitting on the his desk, while Fang was sitting on her desk (in front of Snow's). He didn't know clearly, but he swore he saw Snow wink and Fang smirk at him.

He also saw a glimpse of Lightning, who was clearly annoyed at what seemed like a note.

'_A love letter from one of the crazy willing-to-die-for-love guys._' Hope's mind told him.

Hope sighed as he arrived at his own classroom, and saw an unusual red-haired girl, and thought it was just a new student that transferred from some...crazy school that was crazy about her.

Wait...

"Vanille?"

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading chapter two! I really don't have anything to write here, so I just thanked you.


	3. Chapter 3: Drugged

"Hope!"

Vanille of the Dia Toy Making Company, and the Dia Company (which was involved with children, toys, and everything happy) and also the Dia Pastry Shops. She is also born in Gran Pulse, and precisely in Oerba, just like Fang. No one knows whether they're related or just have a close relationship (whether they were friends or more was never answered). Neither of the two ever said anything about dating, too.

She went from his seat (which she sat on to wait for him) to hug Hope. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Y-yeah...it has." Hope smiled. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be a year older than me?"

"Yup! Since I knew your classes pretty much, I went to visit you!"

"Huh," Hope blinked for a minute, "so, what happened to your trip to Oerba?" It was something about her family having to stay at Oerba for a while, and they weren't so sure when they were going to return.

"It was fun! You know, I think I should have asked Fang along...she would have been happy to see those flowers!"

"Wait," Hope stopped blinking and his eyes slightly widened. "You know Fang?"

"Of course! Being born in the same hometown, we know a lot about each other." She checked the time, "oh! I have to go. Ciao!" And off she went to her own class.

Hope sighed happily. On days like these, he needed someone cheerful to help him when he needed help with not worrying that Lightning was _really_ hunting him.

Hope turned around and saw Serah Farron, giggling to a couple of her friends. And then, he noticed that Serah was seating on his left—when he sat on his chair—and he groaned. Why him? _Why_?

He hurriedly sat on his chair, avoiding all contact with _her_.

"Hope." Oh no.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Hope immediately turned his head left, shocked.

"Why are you apologizing? It was my fault, I didn't look where I was going—" He started, but Serah giggled at him.

"Still. My sister knocked you out, and it was a bit...mean. That's why I copied your handwriting and wrote a letter to sis! Whenever she knows I forgave you, all hate will be gone!"

Hope seemed a bit happy, until...

"The letter she was reading earlier?"

Serah nodded.

"The one she seemed annoyed on?"

Serah shrugged, "I didn't see her read it, so I don't know."

Hope groaned before slamming his head on the desk, muttering an "ow" before closing his eyes shut.

"I'm dead."

xxxxx

Lightning tapped on her desk while she read the letter, eyes narrowing.

"_Dear Lightning,_

_I'm so sorry for yesterday, and I beg your forgiveness._

_Serah already forgave me, so I hope you forgive me as well._

_Hope_"

Snow and Fang were looking over her shoulder (leaning on her back too), and she immediately hid the paper before facing these two. "What are you two doing?"

They didn't reply; instead, they hurriedly returned to their seat just before Lightning turned around, Snow whistling and Fang looking outside the window while she was leaning her jaw on her hand.

Lightning let out a muttered 'annoying' before returning to read the letter.

They were at it again.

"Stop it!" She stood up and saw Snow fall down. "I knew it. Why are you two spying on someone else's letter? Don't you have your own to read?"

"We have dozens of love letters," Fang smirked. "Wanna be my 250th?"

"I'd rather avoid sending a letter to an old woman."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'd rather be friends with an _Adamantoise_, compared to you."

"How old are you? 521?"

"I'm the same age as you as anyone here! At least my family's still rich." There was surprised people and a 'oh no she didn't' look from Snow. Even Fang shocked herself.

"Take that back," Lightning growled.

"Sorry, Light, I didn't mean to say that."

Lightning ignored her and slapped her on the cheek, before walking out of class.

Fang rubbed her cheek, sighing as Snow walked to her.

"Wow. You sure proved her wrong!" Snow watched the walking figure disappear, and went to look at Fang. "To be honest, a slap is much more better than a punch."

"Of course it is." Fang gave Snow the letter she took while Lightning wasn't looking, "got the letter she was readin'."

"Sweet!" Snow unfolded the paper, and smirked. "Letter from Hope." He read it, and commented, "what a suckish letter."

Fang took the letter from Snow and read it, "I got a hell of a slap for this?"

"Seems like it. Not only do we help him survive, we better teach him how to write a decent, breath-taking and warms your heart letter."

"Ew. Like this letter?" Fang took out a love letter from one of the guys a year younger than her, and it was really (to her, anyway) creepy.

"Uh, no. We're not making him write a love letter—unless he likes her, of course." The man smirked, before calling Serah. "Hey, babe, I need you to write a letter for me using Hope's handwriting. You see, he isn't the best guy when it came to letters about apologizing. Light didn't seemed convinced, anyways. Wait, what? You wrote the letter? I didn't mean to..."

Fang chuckled, before sitting down on her seat and smirking at him, as always. "Hang up on ya, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. How should I know it was her? Curse her handwriting copying skills." Snow did the same, looking at Hope's letter. "There's one thing Serah always leave on letters she write, and she doesn't mean to leave them behind. It's a scratch on the upper left side of the paper, thirteen centimeters away from the words."

Fang looked shocked at him, "why, you never told me how you knew how distant a _scratch_ is from the letters. I thought you were an idiot!"

Snow smiled at her, "but, I'm not. You know, most people first thought I was an idiot, so I decided to be dumb!"

"Well, congratulations. You made it work. Anyway, how can you tell it was Serah? Light must have scratched it while she was hiding it."

"Light makes scratches, if she ever did while hiding it, lower or higher." Snow was about to talk more, but Lightning returned.

It was only five minutes later that the teacher went into the classroom, receiving twenty-eight Good Morning Kyoshi-sensei's.

xxxxx

Hope walked down the hallways of the school's second floor, curious as how someone managed to create a place like this. It looked expensive, and _was_ expensive. The owner was either way dead (because of a heart attack while checking the costs), or broke and had to give it to someone else.

Anyhow, he knocked at one of the doors (there were five doors), and looked up from the floor as someone opened the door.

"You're here! And on time, too." Snow stepped five steps aside, as he almost blocked any possible way entering.

"So, you had to beat some kid—"

"Fang did," Snow added.

"Oh. So, Fang, you had to beat the some kid, whose family sues whoever harms their son, just for something silly?"

"I drugged him. The only thing he'll know is that he feels like hell—like you were yesterday—but he won't know who did it to him." Fang replied, pointing to the tied boy at the corner of the room with a tape covering his mouth, knocked out.

Hope cringed at the memory of it, "uh, yeah. Sucks to be him."

"Anyways, guess what we have as our first training?"

"Punch bags? Enduring deadly attacks? What?"

"We're gonna make you fear nothing!" Snow enthusiastically replied, and he showed three tickets to skydiving.

xxxxx

"Are you sure this is safe?"

Hope was clutching on the sides of the plane's open door, eyes widened as he stared down at the city, which seemed like a small, made-up toy city that you can play as a giant and stomp on.

"Duh. Why would they let you be 'ere if it wasn't safe, huh?" Fang asked, arm on his shoulders as she also looked down. "Don't worry, we'll catch ya." And, with just her hand, she managed to push a no-parachute Hope from the plane and out to the sky, who was screaming when he was falling.

Snow was ready to jump, but Fang stopped him, "wait." She wore a parachute, and so did Snow. "Okay, we can jump by now."

"Ladies first." Fang jumped, chuckling at the silver-haired man that was crying for help. "I'm comin'!" And she was.

Snow jumped as well, and the two were able to get near the youngest and hold him. They both then opened their parachutes, and landed as if nothing happened to Hope.

"Still scared of Lightning?"

Hope had this indescribable feeling that he couldn't put his finger on, "never. Not even a chance." Where did his confidence come from?

"That's more like it! Come on, let's get to enduring deadly attacks now."

The college was only a few blocks away, and Hope ran faster than the other two.

xxxxx

Lightning tapped her right foot with her arms crossed as there was Fang, Hope, and Snow in front of her. "What do you three want?"

"Nothing," Snow said with the most annoying tone on his voice, and suddenly pushed Hope powerfully, forcing him to move forwards and accidentally kiss the older Farron.

The whole school stopped whatever they were doing (which was usually walking down the hall) and stared as Hope Estheim had Lightning Farron, who was _engaged_, pinned to the wall, and was kissing her. They didn't really see that Snow pushed him, but still. What would you think if you saw that?

Hope heard one of the girls say on her phone, "you better get here RIGHT NOW! If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life! It's SO priceless!"

They stayed that way until Lightning stopped being shocked (and feeling vulnerable, for some reason), and punched him. The shock returned when Hope amazingly stopped her punch from coming, and kissed her again.

Snow and Fang pinched each other to see if it was _really_ true, and then smirked at the scene.

Serah was not far from the two, and went to Snow to ask him what is happening.

But really, it was obvious about what was happening.

*Switch POV*

Cid walked out of his classroom, after what seemed like hours doing ten riddles for no apparent reason, and noticed a large gathered group of students, some of the girls fainted and the others with their jaws dropped to the floor.

'_What's going on..._' Cid went towards them, and when he did, he looked at where they were looking, and saw where all the focus was.

"Oh my God! Hope Estheim and Lightning Farron is kissing! Isn't she like, engaged?"

"Who cares? This is SO the most popular story of the year!"

Cid hastily walked to Hope, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away from Lightning, and punched him on the face powerfully. It was obvious his anger was at its limits, because he would never punch someone for because he was angry.

"C-Cid..."

And Hope only smirked, and looked unaffected, but he was expressionless after a few seconds. "You're..." He passed out afterward.

Snow sighed and whispered to Fang, "I told you we shouldn't have made him high and do crazy things!"

"Hero, there are times where a man needs to relax his stiff shoulders, and right now, he enjoyed..." She looked at the clock hanging at the wall, "thirty seconds without feeling scared for this woman right 'ere."

"First Serah now Lightning?" One of the guys said, looking at the passed out smiling man who was so lucky with his life.

Fang and Snow had one of Hope's arms wrapped around their shoulders, and he whispered, "Fang would sure love the flowers in Oerba, like you said, right, Vanille?"

Fang listened, and smiled. "Maybe I would have, if I had been there with her."

Snow listened as well, "he knows Vanille? That's nothing unusual; the girl is always talking to people."

"Yeah."

xxxxx

Lightning looked so shocked, so lost, so...vulnerable.

Serah never saw her look like that, because Lightning always hid her emotions, and pretended that she was happy. But, the younger Farron knew, at times, that she wasn't.

Her attention went to her sister's fiancé, and sighed. Cid has never looked so angry before, probably because they don't know each other that much.

"Sis? Are you okay?"

Lightning blinked for a moment, "I..."

Cid stood up, "come on, let's get you two home. I will handle Estheim myself."

"Don't." Lightning said suddenly, "don't do anything you'll regret, Raines."

"But I just can't let him forget what he did—"

"It doesn't matter. You're not a man to beat someone up because he was kissing me." Lightning smiled slightly at him, though it seemed like she was struggling to.

Cid smiled back. Lightning always couldn't force a smile, no matter what consequences you give her. That's why she never smiles, anyways.

"I'll still take you two home." Cid had his car keys in his hand, and they were already at the parking lot.

There was a car that parked a parking space in front of them, and a silver-haired woman (similar to Hope's) got out of the car and entered the college (it seemed like she ran when she was inside), and there was a brown-haired man who also got out of the car and followed behind.

"Looks like his parents are not gonna be happy about this." Cid commented, before unlocking his car and opening two doors for the Farron sisters to enter.

xxxxx

It has been two weeks since the rather shocking incident, but the students still talk about it like it happened yesterday.

Hope's parents were calmed by a certain red-haired girl from suing anybody (or rather, suing Fang for making Hope high).

Vanille thinks, though, that Hope is mad at Fang, when he really isn't. So, she spends her time with him to try and calm him too. (And Hope was sure he was noticing Fang glancing at them whenever she was near them from time to time).

"Here you go, Hope! A flower from Oerba. We Oerbans are very nice, and don't mean to do harm!"

Hope chuckled, "Vanille, I'm fine. I know Fang put drugs in my system, but as it turns out, it was only herbs from Oerba. And besides, even if it _was_ illegal drugs, I would forgive her. Because, if she didn't do that, I would have had a heart attack by then due to the skydive."

"Okay!" She would still continue to hang out with him, anyways, like this conversation was nothing.

"You know, Vanille, I think you should hang out with Fang. She might get lonely."

Vanille nodded, and stood up. "I'll be back!" And then she went to Fang, who was sitting on one of the benches while cleaning a double spear, or what seemed like it.

'_Are weapons even allowed at this college? Fang's a scary person anyway, so maybe she scared off the security._'

He watched them talking, and Vanille giggling at some comment about something.

"You know, I do miss the flowers in Oerba..." Hope heard Fang say, and smiled to himself.

"Which is why I picked some flowers and brought them here!" Vanille pulled out a beautiful flower that, as said, was from Oerba.

"They don't wilt for ten months, right?"

"Yeah!"

Hope switched his focus from the two Oerbans to Snow and Serah, who were pretty busy kissing each other to death (Lightning was with Cid at the library, which explains why they're doing that in public), and he counted to see how many minutes they have been doing that.

"Five minutes," he whispered when they stopped for air.

Someone tapped on his shoulder, and he almost jumped when he saw who it was. "Cid?"

Cid nodded, and he saw Lightning from a distance, talking to someone on the phone.

"You see, Hope, my family plans to ask yours for wedding outfits, so, I personally ask if you know how to make clothes?"

Hope blinked, "uh, yeah, my mom always showed me how to make some when I was eight."

"Do you think you could make my fiancée's wedding gown?"

"I think I could," Hope replied, confused. '_Why would he ask the guy who just kissed his fiancée? This world is crazy._'

"Or, if you'd like, you can choose between a wedding suit and a wedding gown. Here's my number, if you decide the former, and my fiancée's number, if you decide the latter." Cid gave two papers to him, and he looked very serious.

"I will." Hope smiled at him. He put the paper in his pocket.

"Goodbye," and he walked from Hope to Lightning, who was already done talking.

He only tried his best not to glance at Lightning, because she probably would kill him.

"Estheim! Come here."

**Author's Note:** Mind all typos, I am posting it as is. Grammar errors, spelling, punctuation, etc. Well, I hope you enjoy this one!


End file.
